Moonlight
by Queen of Autumn Ashes
Summary: Para salvar a su Clan, Hinata esconde su identidad y es enviada como esclava para una de las concubinas del príncipe Sasuke Uchiha, después, deberá ganarse la confianza de aquel hombre y cuando baje la guardia, asesinarle; pero con lo que no contaba, es que comenzaría a enamorarse de él. ¿Ahora, cómo podría concluir su misión sin tener que traicionar a su Clan y al hombre que ama?


**Resumen completo** **:** Para salvar a su Clan, Hinata esconde su identidad y es enviada como esclava para una de las concubinas del príncipe Sasuke Uchiha, después, deberá ganarse la confianza de aquel hombre y cuando baje la guardia, asesinarle; pero con lo que no contaba, es que comenzaría a enamorarse de él. ¿Ahora, cómo podría concluir su misión sin tener que traicionar a su Clan y al hombre que ama? Bajo la luz de la luna se desata esta historia de intriga, muerte y amor.

■ Copyrigth © Masashi Kishimoto

■ **Título original:** Love in the Moonlight.

■ **Género:** Drama. Romance. Histórico. Erótico.

■ **Pareja principal:** Hinata H. & Sasuke U.

■ **Advertencia:** Universo alterno. Leve OoC. Rated M (por escenas sexuales). Lenguaje soez. Esta historia me pertenece, así que no permito que nadie la tome sin mi autorización.

■ **Créditos:** El fanart para la portada pertenece a LEMS, a quien pueden encontrar en DeviantART.

* * *

 **Prefacio  
** « _You are the moonlight of my life, every night. Giving all my love to you_ »

* * *

Hinata revisó por enésima vez que la daga que había escondido bajo una de las almohadas permaneciera en el mismo sitio, luego frotó sus manos insistentemente, tratando que dejaran de sudarle debido a su nerviosismo; estaba completamente aterrada, ya que no había nada ni nadie que pudiese evitar lo que sucedería una vez que la puerta de la habitación se abriera y él entrara. Trató de recordar todos los consejos que Ino Yamanaka y Mei Terumī le habían dado el día anterior, las cosas que debía hacer para complacerlo.

Sintió que pronto vomitaría todo el contenido de su estómago si seguía pensando en el inevitable momento; a pesar de que ya había hecho ciertas cosas con él, nunca había traspasado la línea que ahora iba a cruzar. Entonces quiso llorar, gritar y salir corriendo de ahí, huir de todo, pero no podía hacerlo… debía convertirse en la mujer de Sasuke Uchiha, entregarle su cuerpo por completo; no por ella, sino por todo su Clan, por su padre, por Neji y por su hermana menor, Hanabi.

Comenzó a hiperventilar al recordar todo lo que estaba en juego esta noche, así que se sentó en la orilla del lecho matrimonial, tratando de tranquilizarse; de pronto, a su mente vinieron los rostros de Naruto, Mei, Karin, Sakura e Ino. «Ino-san», pensó en aquella joven que se había convertido en su mejor amiga desde su llegada al palacio Uchiha, ayudándola y protegiéndola de todos, sobre todo de Karin y Sakura; y que, además, tenía una historia con Sasuke. Por tal motivo, debió haber sido la Yamanaka quien contrajera matrimonio con él y estar ahora en esa habitación… sin embargo, fue ella quien al final se casó con el Uchiha, convirtiéndose en la próxima reina una vez que él ascendiera al trono, e Ino se limitaría a ser una de las concubinas de su esposo, nada más.

La garganta empezó a secársele, así que se levantó y se aproximó a la pequeña mesa que se encontraba frente a ella, junto a un espejo de cuerpo completo, para servirse un poco de agua; observó su reflejo, notando su cabello perfectamente liso sin ningún adorno que le estorbara, su rostro completamente limpio mientras que sus labios sólo tenían un toque de bermellón; después, reparó en sus pezones erguidos bajo el nagajuban semitransparente que llevaba puesto y que era lo único que cubría su desnudez. Y al contemplar tal imagen las mejillas se le tiñeron de carmín, e inmediatamente, intentó cubrirse con algo más de tela; pero de pronto, la puerta se abrió y él entró como un furioso vendaval a la habitación, con sus ojos negros - _como un pozo sin fondo_ \- que se dirigían a ella mientras dos sirvientas se apresuraban a quitarle su manto antes de que cerrara la puerta detrás de él.

Hinata tragó saliva al ver que el momento había llegado, y también, al notar el miembro erecto del Uchiha que luchaba por salir de su nagajuban; se apresuró a inclinarse para saludarlo, luego recordó que ya no era una sirvienta y supo que había cometido un enorme error cuando el silencio se prolongó por varios minutos…

—Estás preparada —le dijo él, pero no supo si era una pregunta o una afirmación—. Desnúdate.

Y al escuchar tal orden, Hinata se giró, dándole la espalda para luego apresurarse a desatar el nudo del datejime que mantenía el nagajuban en su lugar, sin embargo, debido a su nerviosismo, no lograba deshacerlo; hasta que, de pronto, sintió las manos de Sasuke en su cintura, haciéndola girar para que quedará frente a él y, mirándola fijamente, comenzó a deshacerse de aquella cinta. Mientras ella no hacía nada más que ver cada uno de sus movimientos, sin atreverse a protestar.

—Lo sien… —intentó disculparse, sin embargo, no terminó de hablar cuando sintió la lengua de Sasuke entrar a su boca, invadiéndola completamente para después tirarla sobre el lecho nupcial; y, extasiada, Hinata logró vislumbrar al Uchiha quitarse su vestimenta para luego colocarse encima de ella…

« _Hinata, no olvides cuál es tu misión, por tu clan y tu familia… debes matar a Sasuke Uchiha_ »

Y al recordar las palabras de su padre, salió de su ensimismamiento, concentrándose y esperando el momento adecuado para estirar su mano en busca del arma que había escondido bajo su almohada, sin que su ahora esposo se diera cuenta. «Debo asesinarlo», se repitió una y otra vez para darse valor; entonces, él comenzó a darle besos en el cuello, después en los pechos y, lentamente, fue descendiendo hacia su vientre… y cuando llegó a aquella zona, Hinata se apresuró a tomar la daga, dirigiéndola a la espalda del Uchiha para después alzarla, dispuesta a darle muerte.

«Lo siento, lo siento», las lágrimas brotaron repentinamente de sus ojos perlados, y ella se llevó una de sus manos hacia su boca para evitar sollozar; y lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar caer la hoja filosa sobre la espalda de Sasuke, fue la luz de la luna entrar por la ventana…

«Te amo, Sasuke»

* * *

…

* * *

■ **Notas finales:** Esta es mi primer historia del fandom de Naruto; desde hace tiempo tenía unas inmensas ganas de escribirla y ahora, por fin me he decidido a realizarla. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, etc., ya saben dónde dejarla: a manera de review, o mensaje privado. También les agradecería que le den un "favorite" o un "follow" a esta historia si llega a gustarles.


End file.
